Sorreto Tombs
History Dreams of The Future Sorreto was born in Hargeon Town to a family of well respected scholars and teacher. His father,grandfather and mother before him were professors and scholars at the schools they taught in. Enlightening their students on the world of magic and the good it brought to the world. Growing up surrounded by this constant source of knowledge, he followed in the steps of his parents and immersed himself with the idea of becoming a professor and one day teaching in the same way his parents taught others. As time would have it he enrolled in school stutided the arts of teaching and mentoring, and remained adamant in his studies. From the age of 8 to 15 years old he shadowed the classes of his mother, father and grandfather, connecting to them learning their syles of teaching and reaching out to student. He sought to build this same connection of knowledge and pass it on for himself. When his grandfather passed, an 19 year Sorreto inherited his grandfathers study and was placed in charge o the libraries upkeeping and perserving of the knowledge gathered. At 22 he finally earned his teaching certificate and graduated near the top of his class and earned himself a position teaching at the Hargeon Magical Academy for the gifted. He was hailed as a teaching prodigy for his ability to connect with people and get them to open up and enjoy the world that magic had to offer. He earned several promotions over the span of 5 years and at the age of 27 he was named Head Charter Professor. At 28 he met a woman named Rose McCarden who was enarmored by his love for teaching and sought to teach along side him in a cojoin classroom, her admiration soon turned to love and a healthy relationship which blossomed among the pair. Their love for teaching and guiding other being the cohesive glue that held their unique bond together. A Dream Deferred Within a few months of their whirlwind romance the flames only grew stronger as did the mental connection the two had, allowing them to truly indulge physically and grow as a couple which their students quickly saw and threw them a surprise party in honor of the two teaching and charitable attitude toward helping. On his 29th birthday Rose brought him the news that was what he labled his greatest moment, he was to be a father. Rose was 2 months pregnant and wanted to surprise him with the gift of being a father on his birthday. Knowing full well his dremas of wanting to father children and bring them into the profession as his father did for him. Overjoyed with the news and convinced Rose was the woman he saw his future with, the woman who helped make his dreams a reality, he in secret began to put together a plan to give her and engagement ring and then the marriage Ring. On her 29th birthday 4 months later he returned the favor and surprised her there with the engagement ring bringing her to tears of her greatest joy as well. Carrying the child of the man she loved and him proposing to her. The next three months flew pass and Sorreto was wisked away to a teaching Summit for a week where he would meet with the best professors from around Fiore to gather and discuss and compare notes of advancing the styles of teaching and reaching out to students. Within this time he used his savings to buy the wedding ring he envisioned for her and upon the day Rose gave birth, right there in the hosptial he was to ask him to Marry her and give her the final ring she would wear forever. However unknown to him while being out of town. Hargeon Town's Eatery was attacked by one of the Nine Demon gates, who in his defeated sacrificed himself and exploded releasing Magical Barrier Particles into the area and atmosphere. Among many caught within the Containment area his soon to be wife and father were among the many. Having got back into town a day later he heard the news of the breakout of Magical barrier particles and was made aware of the death toll, he arrived at the hospital only to see his wife in critcal condition from the contamination as well as his father, both were dying from the poison. Watching as his wife fought a losing battle with tars in her eyes asking and pleading of how she wanted to save the baby, nothing could be done as she choked up blood and slowly drifted into death's waiting arms, she was pronounced dead within fifteen minutes, the baby was born brain dead and would not make it. Sorreto's dream died the same day on the same table in the same manner, choking up blood. All he could do with all his knowledge was watch, grip the ring he brought for her and slide it onto her lifeless fingers, saying he loved her one last time. He stood lost in time as his future his legacy was escorted out the room, as lifeless as the woman who gave birth to it. Equally as lifeless as he felt when everything registered. Black Scholar Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Concept & Influences Trivia